Timeless: Zetsu
by DreamerScarletNights
Summary: This is the story of the progress of the new partnership of Zetsu and Kisame. When a simple friendship blossoms into romance in the middle of hell, what will happen...? Will their love thirve? Or will it be smothered and buried...? Mild Humor. Obviously a KisaZet. R&R.
1. Moment

It's been a moment since I breathed in. It's been 1 day since I talked to anyone. It's been 1 week without a single mission for me. It's been 1 month since it rained outside my window. It's been 1 season since leaves were on the ground. It's been 1 year since I've lost a partner. It's been 1 decade since I've joined the Akatsuki and the lifetime in which I never had a friend…


	2. Day

The sun hadn't cracked over the horizon yet, though a faint yellow glow had started to dim against the leering blackness. I woke up to absolutely nothing in the middle of the night, only to never fall back asleep. The only things that were available to stare at were my bi-colored hands, my pajama covered body, the dull gray sheets, the wall, furniture, and the lamp with a burnt-out light bulb. All barely visible without light. I had no other light bulbs so I was stuck in the room, pitch black, cold, dead.

When the annoyingly bright alarm clock was blazing at me that it was four in the morning, I just ripped the cord out of the wall and left it dangling over my nightstand. Already I was beginning to drift back into sleep, but when I closed my eyes, no minutes went by, only mere seconds. The sun hadn't yet shown its face, it seemed like I would spend forever in the darkness. I sighed and the time seemed to hang over me like a rain cloud. A pale yellow sliver of light then peered out of the leering blackness.

I wasn't in my normal playful mood, not that most people seen me with one, because of Madara. I don't know what he was trying to get at but he gave me a new "partner". Like hell I would be using a partner, he didn't even tell me who it was yet. Although I had my guesses, I still hated partnership. It was either drag along someone slow, or get dragged around by some extreme maniac. Some don't share your interests at all. Some stalk you everywhere…Tobi…Others are just…you get a bad vibe around them; you just don't want them anywhere near you.

"Oi Zetsu!" Pein slid open my door, "Brought your partner!"

There was a long yawn from the other end of the door; something tells me that my new "partner" didn't exactly get much sleep either. I tucked myself under the covers a little tighter willing myself to go to sleep already. There were only a few members left, Pein, Madara, Konan, me, and Kisame. Crap, I just realized who I was getting.

"Zetsu-san?" Kisame peered in the door, "Pein let's leave, he looks like he didn't get much rest, poor thing…"

Poor thing? That's a first. Never in my life have I been pitied. I gave in, sat up, and opened one eye to stare at him.

"Hey Kisame-san." I blinked a few times trying to open the other and failing, "I wasn't gonna fall asleep anytime that night"

"Madara," I willed Pein not to say it, "gave you a mission"

"Damnit!" I yelled then covered my mouth, "Tell him he can wait, until my eyes aren't bloodshot for once!"

Pein left, to really tell Madara what I said, and Kisame sat on a corner of my bed. This definitely seemed an odd way to start our partnership. He pulled the covers back over me and then for the rest of the time, he stroked my hair. I didn't get it, until I woke up from sleep, he wasn't there anymore but I actually fell asleep. No nightmares either. Huh. Weird. I walked out of the room smiling to a bright happy day.

As I passed by Madara he still had his mask on but you could tell he was glaring at me. Whatever, I honestly don't care, he glares at everything. Konan smiled at me before glaring at Madara. She didn't like how I was treated, in fact, how Madara treated everyone he believed was under him. Pein wasn't there, probably was ordered away for something or another. Kisame was making coffee, more coffee, no food, just enough coffee to serve 3 people. He left it on the counter to cool, I was amused. He came back later only to drink the coffee from the pot, Konan yelled at him.

"Kisame stop doing that! It's disgusting!"

"It's clean, it's new, and I'm too lazy to get three cups!" he yelled back before gulping down the rest.

I was relieved when he put it in the sink instead of making more cups. I don't think I could watch a person drink that much coffee ever again in one minute. Horrifying; I would have to take notes on him. The first one would be: Likes coffee, way too much.

"Oh right you two are partners," Konan shooed us out the door, "Get to the mission!"

"But wait-" she shut the door, I mumbled, "What's the mission?"

"Retrieval of a weapon," Kisame sighed, "I like fighting better."

We just kept walking, talking, stuff like that, nothing major was said until we came back from a successful mission, 2 hours later. We went to a quiet little town, into a quiet little restaurant. Where the waitress was almost as tall as Kisame and had extremely large feet. No offence to her. I ordered normal food, except for the fact that I asked for my steak rare. I kept noticing that Kisame never ate anything the entire day. When I asked him what was wrong…

"I like hunting for my food."

That explained a lot of things. I'm smart, he's half animal, how did I not think of that? Of course, he didn't know that I tend to eat normally once in a while. Hmm…weird. All this time with him and for a split second, I thought he was human.

"Want to hunt instead?" I asked, he put money on the table for his tea.

A bloody mess, the usual, Kisame ate what he caught. I was pretty surprised at how little he ate. Just one fish, well…he just seemed like a big guy. I think Kisame was freaked out at how much I ate, he was just grossed out before when I went for the heart, but then when I started to eat parts of the torso and head, he turned me around and took off my shirt.

"Is it that much?" I tried avoiding his gaze.

"Where does all that go anyway?" Kisame placed a hand on my stomach which was almost flat as of now, "Do you burn energy that quickly?"

"Well it never went any farther than an inch so far." I looked at my stomach, you could tell that I didn't chew my bones very well now.

"Hmm…well good luck with, uh, your digestion." Kisame said then started silently laughing with me. It could have possibly been the loudest thing, just something for only the two of us to hear.

"I've always had something to ask of you-" I began putting my shirt on.

"Me too." he sighed.

"You first."

"I want this to be a great partnership, unlike mine and Itachi's." he began, "We worked well, but it felt like I was working with a robot, an emotionless robot who didn't respond to anything I asked, except about missions."

I could imagine what that felt like. I remembered greeting Itachi, emotionless, thirteen, cold-hearted murderer. I knew his motives, I knew everyone's motives, but his were forced, Kisame didn't know that. I debated internally whether or not to tell but I knew better than to defend someone; I never won arguments. I looked back up and responded in a cool tone like I wasn't as crazy as I really was.

"I can imagine." but I didn't want to incase I start over thinking again, "Deidara was right, all Uchihas are emotionless and evil. Poor blonde was undermined by this now dead, and unforgiving organization."

"Really?" came the blunt response, I sighed, Kisame…

"He always looked paranoid, he was just a 19 year old boy, who was scarred for life by Itachi, and he had a job, and might have had a life." I snorted, "Getting taken into the Akatsuki means there is no hope for you out in the world, no job, no friends, no family possibly, and certainly no romance."

"I guess…how do you know no one had a romance before they were in Akatsuki?" Kisame asked.

"Oh, they could have, except for the fact, that I read everyone's files, and they all killed who they loved." I smirked at Kisame who bolted upright in fright, "Like Itachi, and certainly not like you"

"How much do you know?" he jumped and slammed me down against the leaf-strewn floor, his eyes were blazing with anger and fear, "I ASKED Pein to burn my file after he read it, Madara read it too and I told him to burn it!"

"Kisame, I know everything and the question marks too." I solved those and wrote them in, "I solved everyone's question marks, except my own."

"…How many question marks do you have?"

This was definitely something I didn't want to answer, because I didn't know much about myself. When Madara took me, he gave me a drug. I woke up and forgot almost everything. Only snips of my memory were left. I cried that night, over something…that I was missing the most important memory, that it was gone. I didn't recall the tears that were slipping down my face now until Kisame wiped them away. More came down anyway; I resisted sobbing and clinging to him right now.

"20 out of 25, I only said my name, no last name, my religion, which I don't have, hair color, eye color, and my abilities" I rubbed my eyes trying to stop crying, "I don't believe I even remember anything about my last name, maybe it began with an H…or a C, I think I originally was a Kusa-Nin. I feel strongly that no one would ever want to marry someone like me, kids would be a miracle. I don't know my parents anymore, I think they abandoned me, I think after me they decided they didn't want to take anymore chances. Kisame…Madara did this…he drugged me, and I woke up without any memories."

It stayed silent, Kisame was turned around. Did I say too much? Was he tired of my babbling? Did he still think it paled in comparison to his own endeavor? He got up, and I did too…I guess we were leaving…I said too much, back to square one. Actually, more like negative five, everything just stood still, nothing happened and Kisame wasn't moving. You could hear the drops plash against to leaves on the grassy floor as I couldn't help myself. Looking down to avoid making Kisame any more annoyed with me, I started hiccupping in my sleeve.

That was when he embraced me, putting his chin on the top of my head and hugging me close. I started to muffle my crying in his shoulder but my sobs turned up loud anyway. I was faintly aware of the collection of moisture on my head and Kisame shaking the slightest bit.

"Damnit you're making me cry Zetsu," Kisame half-heartedly laughed, "But hey, you still have a whole lifetime ahead of you, I could help you try to remember. If that fails…my friend if that fails, I'll be making new memories for you."

"Thank you." it was almost as quiet as it was shaky, I was clinging to the words: my friend

"Each new day, you'll have something that's topped what you don't know." he brushed his hand through my hair, "Hey, my mom didn't like me either, so let's just pretend we're twins and pin the motherly feelings on Konan, she won't mind."

"Who's the daddy?" I asked quietly

"We don't need a daddy, I didn't need my father, you don't seem to need one either." Kisame took a step back and looked at me, "Actually, I think Konan adopted both of us, because my parents never saw how strong I've gotten and no one saw what a good person you are."

What a good person you are. I wanted to start crying tears of joy. I don't think it would have helped the moment by much though. I smiled at him and jump hugged him. Accidentally though, I more like tackled him and we both fell over, laughing so hard anyone could have thought we've been lifelong friends. As soon as we stopped rolling on the floor dieing of laughter, we both got up, suppressing even more laughter, leaves strewn in our hair and headed back to base. Pein was staring expression betraying massive confusion; Konan was sighing softly at both of us and whispering to Pein before smiling back at us. Madara was closely eyeing us, oh what a stalker. He not so subtly followed us then made a sharp turn into the bathroom as we got to my room.

I turned on the lights, and Kisame gaped at the massive room. Madara had a big room, Pein and Konan shared an extremely oversized room, I had a pretty big room and Kisame, the biggest one of all, had the tiny member room. I chuckled softly at his expression before realizing I was too tired to break out into laughter tonight, it was late night after all. The sun had died and the moon had risen from the dead once again. Kisame gave up on gaping and just sat on my bed playing with one of the many experiments I had going in my room, putting a drop of solution in the beaker, the egg in water turned pink. I sighed, fail.

"It keeps turning pink, and I don't know what it means." I sat next to him as he added a couple drops of an experimental vaccine from a vial, the egg rotted, I jumped, "OH my gosh! Thank you Kisame!"

"What did I do?" Kisame stared at the beaker in mock horror.

"I now know what those two do together, they rot things, hmm…death enhancer." I wrote it down along with the ingredients, "Sasori would have loved that."

"Hidan too." Kisame looked back up at me with a smirk, I smirked back, "Hidan counts as a memory on his own."

"Yeah really." I laughed before breaking out into a tremendous yawn.

"Oh my, I think your mouth counts as a memory on its own as well." Kisame chuckled a bit before turning out the lights and tucking himself in.

"Yes, you're allowed to sleep here." I shook my head before getting in bed myself, Kisame radiated heat. I clung to him.

"Dude, what the hell?" Kisame mumbled.

"You're warm…!" I complained.

I slowly started drifting off to sleep. Kisame turned around to hug me, and even if he couldn't see it, I swear he felt me smirk.

"You're welcome." he grumbled, a few moments of silence later there was a faint snoring, I almost laughed.

"Thank you." even just the slightest bit, my heart felt a little warmer too.


	3. Week

It's been one week since my I got a partner. I have to say it's a lot better that I thought, well; it could be that Kisame's been that first one to do anything nice for me at all. I figure I found something that's made me happy, so I'm just going to leave it like that. Konan's doing okay, Pein's doing fine, Madara's being evil, like I said, I'm just fine.

Today was just at stay home day, or so I thought, because you see something was making Madara excited. Naturally he had made some progress or found someway to make progress. This usually involved other people doing his work for him, so I probably had some work cut out for me today. What joy.

The weeks events hadn't been that eventful at all, Kisame and I went out to eat once, that was pretty much it. There was a mission, Kisame classified it as extremely boring and said it shouldn't have been a mission in the first place. Scroll retrieval, it went fine; it just didn't make it back okay. It tore in half on Samehada; I fixed it with clear tape. Maybe the reaction Madara gave us was what Kisame really didn't want me remembering. Madara told Kisame he couldn't carry scrolls anymore, also that he wasn't allowed to carry any important papers on him, and important things in general. I laughed when Kisame wasn't glaring in my direction. He wasn't glaring at me, he was just making sure I didn't laugh; fail.

Today was a better day though, the sun was peeking through the clouds, the grass was still pretty green and moist from last night's silent rain, and I finally felt relaxed. So I didn't expect Kisame plopping down on the couch next to me with a long sigh. It scared the crap out of me and I almost shot up ten feet in the air. It looked more like me falling off the couch, same difference.

"Oh my gosh Zetsu! Do you fall off couches often?" you could hear the teasing laughter in his voice as he helped me up, "Or did the ghost shove you off the couch?"

This man. He KNOWS I hate ghosts.

"The just as invisible and heavier half shark man scared me out of my skin, thank you very much!" I complained while brushing the arm of my cloak to get the dust off, "Ahem. Kisame."

"Oh, so you see ghosts? So I'm dead?" he flicked my cheek, I swatted his arm in protest, "I must be an amazing and good looking ghost then!"

"Self -Proclaimed amazing by the way" I smirked before I realized that I left out the good looking part.

"You think I'm sexy?" Kisame chuckled; I sat back down next to him rolling my eyes.

"Madara thinks so." I almost sighed with relief when Kisame looked disgusted, "That creeper."

"Ew!" Kisame gagged, "Madara's way too old! I don't roll that way!"

"Glad you don't." Madara was looming over the couch, I didn't look back, and Kisame stayed rigid right beside me, "That creeper?"

"You creep very awesomely sir" I couldn't help it, after the pause I grabbed Kisame and muffled laughter in his shoulder. Kisame laugh was, A: very loud, and B: it echoed through the once quiet base bringing it back to life. It didn't stop until Madara coughed loudly.

"Want the fighting mission or not?" Madara sighed like we were two children running on sugar.

"Yeah we do!" Kisame straightened up and snapped his attention to Madara, "Oh pwease can we have it?"

I got the gist.

"Pwetty Pwease Madawa?" I folded my hands together like I was begging.

"…" he sighed giving Kisame the file, which was immediately opened, and walked away.

Kisame didn't bother on breakfast for either me or him; he sped out the door literally dragging me behind him. There were no words between us until we both arrived at the battle site. When his stomach growled. I sighed, one day I'm not going to be there for this freaking…

"Uh…hey you don't…have any food on you…do you?" Kisame smiled sheepishly, I groaned at him and surrendered our supposed dinner; it was eleven in the morning.

"Oh and by the way, this is dinner." I raised my eyebrows, he shrugged.

"I brought some money, once we're done here we can find a nice place to eat, I don't feel like hunting today." Kisame ate half, then offered it to me, I shook my head and pushed it back towards him.

"I'm not hungry, I kind of feel sick…" I held my knees to my chest.

"We can set up shelter, I'll do the mission."

"Kisame, it's okay-"

"No, it's not. I won't let you walk around hurt. Find painkillers in the medical sac and I'll be okay" Kisame said so intensely I had no choice but to obey.

He wasn't exactly building me a mansion, but he did put a lot of effort into the surprisingly nice lean-to. He claimed that I should be warm and we had six hours. Also that he was really bored to spend three and a half of those hours building a shelter, half an hour getting me stable and another hour making a make-shift bed out of very, very soft leaves. This man could make up whatever excuses he would like but he had definitely taken a liking to me.

"Thank you Kisame." I smiled, "You might want to head out soon."

"I will" he hugged me, "I thought you liked my company though, oh well, if you want me gone an hour early…"

"No! I-I mean stay here; I'm not asking you to leave. I'm just surprised you're not tired of me yet."

"Tired of you? Geez, I'm not that cruel, alas you are right-"

"Did you just say alas? Really? If you're that sad to go maybe you should just bring me with you."

"No, bye." Kisame snorted before darting away.

I started to drift just listening to the murmur of the trees, and well…nature which is why I was surprised to find out then when I woke up later, everything was silent. That was before I opened my eyes. When I did, I found that a stick was almost poking my eye out, it was dark, stormy, and my lean-to shelter was destroyed. A faint rustling brought my attention to a bush where Kisame, all coated in blood, crawled through before looking horribly confused.

"Kisame…?" I asked weakly.

"Zetsu? If you didn't like that shelter I would have lessened it for you…"

"I think I've been attacked, I woke up to this," I pulled out the eye stick, "almost poking out my eye."

It was then when two significant things were discovered. One was I found a tiny black hair on my shirt; I examined it and tossed it over my shoulder. It looked like Madara wasn't happy about this. Two, when Kisame helps people to their feet, there is always some form of water coming down. This time was rain. This was when we ran.

Bursting through the door of an unused and run down cabin we quickly found on our maps that the towns were too far for a day's journey…There was also an old, sturdy bed, a worn couch, and a rickety front door. That was all I really wanted that night.

Kisame quickly brought up the issues I wanted to avoid.

"Okay, we can split the food, and then go looking for leaves for blankets I guess. As for water, we can collect it in a leaf pouch. Then we'll just have to find more food." Kisame huddled close to me so we could dry together.

As he promised, we ate, and then went scouting for resources. I found a couple leaves, one I thought that could fill the gaps in the door, sticks for miscellaneous uses, some berries that I knew wouldn't satisfy our hunger, and tried to weave together a leaf pouch like Kisame suggested. It was okay except for the fact that it broke twice and I had to fix it out in the rain where the resources were. Kisame was already in the cabin so I hung the rain pouch up and walked inside with the rest.

"I found us some leaves, a few berries, sticks, a leaf to fill all the gaps in the walls, and I made the rain pouch" I shivered.

"I found three fish, but unfortunately the river is too dangerous to try and drink from, I got some leaves too, some tree bark, lots of stones, and a potentially obese bird." Kisame grinned, I smiled, and we started to pack the holes with leaves.

The storm kept raging outside and I knew we were going to be without any light soon, my candle was dieing. Kisame arranged the stones, ripped apart some of the bark, crumbled some mission papers, and lit a fire. I swear if not freezing I would have danced for joy. Kisame cooked the fish and we ate praying silently to ourselves that we could do much better tomorrow. The berries were off limits as well as the bird; those were in case of emergency. I certainly hoped we wouldn't have an emergency…The storm raged on outside. The leaves were dry enough, so I picked the couch while Kisame got the bed. I put out the fire and tried to fall asleep.

"Good night Kisame."

"I don't think this is a good night, but sweet dreams."

"Uh…yeah, sweet dreams to you too."

It seemed that we both woke up at the same time. We both stared at each other before grimacing. It was still raining but not as hard. With a shrug and a sigh we got up, exchanged our greetings and discussed what to do next.

"Okay, let's go check up on the storm, if we have a good opportunity to go or at least do something, we should." Kisame peeked outside the only window at the sky, it was lighter where we were but there were much heavier clouds that signaled we wouldn't get anywhere today again.

"Let's go before we're stuck inside again, we need more patches, more wood for a fire, more food, and a bath, you're still caked in blood my friend."

"Yeah, yeah…" Kisame mumbled, "Also we'll need more sticks and I need a pillow, let's go get some moss too, then we'll find more berries, they won't spoil as fast as food. Also we need a much stronger rain pouch, your's had too much in it and most of it spilled over last night but there's still some left. I'll get some food too but we absolutely need to dry our food so it can't spoil too fast, our cabin smells like fish from our meal, drying takes away that fishy smell when we store it…"

"For storage I'll find something good we can store our food in, it looks like we have six hours." I scowled at the sky, "It looks like we'll be stuck like this for two more days."

"Oh man…this is going to be a pain but at least I'm not alone, eh?" Kisame nudged me; I smiled then remembered something that could kill both our moods.

"Oh…Kisame what was that paper you burned yesterday?"

"I don't know…why?"

"Was it by chance our map?"

"Oh, c-crap! I'm so sorry Zetsu!" Kisame gaped, "Uh, I think we went out fifty kilometers northwest, uh, I think…"

"Yeah we did, I guess we're gonna have to guesstimate where we were then." I mused and with a grimace reminded him of our waning time limit.

"See you Zetsu…"

"Bye Kisame…"

I got lots of wood, some leaves, Kisame's, well our, moss, a huge hunk of wood which I attempted to carve into shelves, I made three, and I managed to find some small animals, two squirrels, and a raccoon. It took about three hours, for two hours I worked on a rain pouch. I wove in layer after layer of leaves until I couldn't even break it. On the way back I didn't find any berries, the branches were all picked dry by animals clearly having the same idea as Kisame and I.

It went from mild drizzle, to rain, to heavy rain as I ran back, fastened the pouch, and ran inside. Kisame was already inside with no blood, a few berries, and dried fish. We dried the rest of the food and tucked it into a shelf, we split the moss into rather sad looking pillows, and we sorted everything out and huddled together around our fire. I snuggled up to his arm hoping for comfort

"I hope this lets up soon." Kisame hugged me for only a split second, "Not to make this any worse…but how long was this supposed to last?"

"I thought two days but with how slow this is going it may be three until we can get out safely…" I looked at him through slightly teary eyes, "Kisame…"

"Zetsu?" He looked back at me, "What's wrong?"

"I…I really…want to say…t-thank you for everything." I hugged him tighter hoping he would catch on.

"Thank me when we get to base." Kisame smirked, "We'll get out okay."

I was so shaky and nervous; he wasn't getting what I was implying! He yawned, snacked on some berries, and crashed for the night. I started to cry, I wasn't doing it right, I was starting to like Kisame too much for my own good. I cried, and cried, and ended up crying myself to sleep. I was still on the floor, still hurting, still wishing Kisame would wake up. He didn't, and I recognized that fairy tale endings only happen to good people. I hate the rain. I hate this cabin. I hate fairy tales. And I hate love.

Whatever Madara was trying to do was clearly working. If he planned on screwing with me it worked. If he planned on hurting me it worked. If he planned this as a joke I still wasn't laughing. When we got back to the base, when Kisame cheerfully said good night, after he fell asleep, after everyone wasn't listening…I stayed awake watching my partner sleep. I wanted to be happy, like Kisame said I would be, but I couldn't stop my tears from coming.


	4. Month

It's now been a month, and it seems to my dismay that Kisame's mad at me. When we got back from the little 'adventure' I got really depressed and Kisame didn't come and help like last time. He just stayed away which made it a hell of a lot worse. I felt like I was falling, not into a bottomless, pitch black pit, I was just falling. In a pit at least there's an end. I was currently absorbed in a dream that should have made me cry when I woke. Falling, falling, falling…

I wasn't even five minutes into my dream when someone rapped on the door, the sounds from both worlds were getting mixed, I couldn't even tell which was which. That made the dream even more real. Soon they even merged together and it felt so much more real. I felt the cool air around me but I saw Kisame. I might have even imagined it but he was radiating heat so I clung to him.

'I love you Kisame…"

"Uh…this is Pein." it was then I woke up to Pein, Konan and Madara hovering over me with interest.

"Holy-! When'd you get here?" I screamed, before blushing.

"Well, at least I know your preferences now." Madara mumbled before snickering, Pein too.

"Stop teasing him!" Konan chastised, "It doesn't matter he's still ours!"

"Uh…how long…?" I asked.

"Almost all of it." Pein snorted, "I couldn't help but wake you; you looked silly just rolling around. What were you doing in your dream?"

"None of your business!" I yelled before taking off to the kitchen. Kisame was drinking coffee, the usual, looking anywhere except the half of the room I was on.

"Hey Kisame…" Pein nudged my unresponsive partner, "You should ask Zetsu about his dream."

"No thank you." Kisame turned a mild glare at Pein and the half of the room I contaminated before leaving.

"Uh…Zetsu is he mad at you or something?" Konan asked.

"Yeah, he hates me. I just can't help thinking I contaminate the air or something. I think he hates it when I'm depressed." I probably had a grim expression on as I left for my room.

I remembered I went into the kitchen for food, or shelter. I felt extremely wary and wasn't hungry anymore so I just curled up in my covers absorbed in a book I saw Kisame reading. Sometimes, this man confuses me. His reading choices were amazing, and what was on the back page? Is this a love story? I read on from front to back cover clearly finishing before Kisame did. I was on the last page when Kisame walked in. He grimaced before looking up at the ceiling. I growled.

"Hey look I'm sorry if I contaminated your air and your book but if you don't want to see apathetic and very pathetic little me ever again then go to your own room. Or just run away, so I won't cry when I think of you anymore, so you'll be even blinder to the fact that ignoring me doesn't help me. If you hate me so much come out with it right now. Burn your book, because I can't always be happy for you, so learn to live with it or leave me here to die. Either one, your choice." I hissed at him continuing the last paragraph.

He clearly had no idea I would have a speech like this. I set the book down and looked at him. A bunch of emotions ripped through his face. Shock, hurt, anger, contempt, and then his face went blank as he went into deep thought. It took a whole five minutes before he looked calmly at me and said what I thought would break me.

"Burn it for me please." and he left.

I felt like I've been stabbed in the gut with a knife. I was a little angry, then I felt wounded, then I went into utter misery. The knife twisted deeper. I started to cry, then even harder, even more so as I lay in fetal position trying to work my way through the emotional shock. Why would he do this to me? I screamed and Konan came rushing in.

"Zetsu are you okay?" Konan asked, I looked up with tear blurred vision and threw my arms around her sobbing loudly.

"He hates me!" I screamed out through my sobs, "He hates me! HE HATES ME!"

It was then that specific "he" walked through the door. I screeched and threw the book at him, it missed, badly, and I knocked over my experiments. The book shattered the glass and scattered my notes which lay soaking in spilled chemicals. Not that I cared, I wanted him out, even though he only took one step in. I instead hissed at him before pulling the covers over myself and crying. Clinging for dear life onto his pillow. A part of him would never leave me. He quietly picked up his book and left without the pillow.

Konan told Madara, Madara passed by on the way to Kisame's room with a slight twinge of worry about his spy on his expression before heading out again. Konan came in every hour to pat my back and tell me that it would be better if I went to sleep. I shook my head. Pein never came to check on me. Kisame never passed by.

Once everything was silent I stopped crying, and hugged the pillow hoping to hug the real man soon. I almost fell asleep to the scent on the pillow, that's just sad. Yet, at the time, it smelled like Kisame, and I couldn't help myself. I missed the man too much; said man actually walked in and saw me, hugging and smelling the pillow. He raised one curious eyebrow, I clung to his pillow. Then he sat on the bed with a sigh and laid on my pillow.

"And you are smelling my pillow…because you're horny?" he asked.

"No, I miss you."

"Missed?"

"Miss."

"Oh, okay then…"

The small talk ended, all the while in my head I was screaming at him that he needed to talk to me. About anything, the weather, a mission, and then we could work our way up to what I really wanted to talk about.

'I love you so much! Love me back!' I wanted to scream, but I didn't, I boldly hugged him and pressed my face in the crook of his neck. Yay…Kisame!

"Zetsu? What are you doing?"

"Feeling loved, if you want, you can hug me back-"

'-Or tell me you love me! That this was all a mistake!"

"Zetsu, if you were planning to think that last part you just yelled it." Kisame chuckled slightly, I was mortified, at least I didn't say I loved him or something, "But yes, this was all just a dream, when you go to bed, you'll wake up next to me happier because it was all just a dream."

"But it's not." I yawned, "My experiments will still be-"

"Sssh, go to sleep, I'll be here when you wake, sorry Zetsu." he stroked my hair and I crashed yet again.

The light of…uh…noon? The light of noon had filtered through my eyes and I literally had climbed on top of Kisame in the night to stop him from leaving. He had apparently been awake that whole time. This was bad. I sat up embarrassed.

"Am I in trouble?" I asked him he shook his head no, "Last night you never said that you loved me or that this was all a mistake…why?"

"I'm a realist, that was never a mistake even though it's regrettable now, and I like you, I don't throw the word 'love' around a lot, I'm saving that for a wife or someone like that" Kisame grimaced, I winced and got off of him, clearly he was planning on a girl…

"Well, sorry then." I yawned.

When he said: Madara's way too old! I don't roll that way! He didn't say 'and' I don't roll that way. I could make this work. He wanted someone younger than him, I could pass as twenty eight…I didn't even know my age…I shook my head violently and went deep into thought again. I love this man and I will get him to love me back! That was my motto I would keep in mind. I beamed and clearly Kisame was confused.

"Okay then Zetsu, whatever you didn't say." and we laughed when Konan came running around the corner and started shaking Kisame.

"Don't you EVER hurt Zetsu like that ever, EVER again! Hear me Hoshigaki? Never again!" she shrieked at him, he nodded, dizzy, "If you do so help you god…I will GET YOU."

"P-promise." he stuttered.

"Good, have fun Zetsu." she smiled at me before she left.

"Kisame if you're a realist, why did you say this was just a dream?"

"It was, at least for me anyway."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

I went for breakfast, he did too. I fried some eggs, I don't know why I eat them but the unformed chicks amaze me. Kisame chuckled as I fried my eggs giggling, I couldn't help it, they were just so weird! I ate the eggs, then looked at my partner who was still watching me. He had to most amused expression I've ever seen. I'm glad I make him happy.

"Again, let's leave it as whatever you didn't say…Now why are you giggling at your eggs?"

"…" then,

"They're unborn chickens, they intrigue me!"

"Yeah, good luck on that." and then we laughed again.

Light flakes of snow started to drift down until inch by inch they slowly creeped up from the ground about five inches. I was sitting in front of the fireplace. Don't get me wrong, this fireplace was far from romantic. It was just a hot water pipe that radiated heat instead of doing its job right. This kept me entertained as the snow lightly covered the base in a cold fluffy blanket. It was then that Kisame came back and sat next to me on the couch.

"Someone should really fix that." he snorted.

"I would, but it's a good makeshift fireplace." I smiled and leaned on his arm, "Watching the snow makes me cold…"

"Well snow is very beautiful, and it passes time." he smiled back and looked out the window…did he not get EVERYTHING in his love novel? I mean, really…how does he not notice my clear signs of: I love you…?

I snorted, then smiled at a confused Kisame. One day, I would wait till he was drinking his coffee to blurt out that I'm madly in love with him just to see if he chokes on it. I was gonna do it, I chanted in my head that he would love me back. My motto echoed in my head. I love this man and I will get him to love me back! Kisame took my face in his hands…

"Zetsu, stop zoning out on me. I know you daydream about me all the time because I'm a very sexy man, but today I'm right here." he winked, if only he knew how much truth was in that sentence! I rolled my eyes and swatted his shoulder.

"Good luck with that," I smirked, nose high in the air, "there are better choices here."

"Really?" he asked

"…no…not really." I laughed, "There's only the couple, a one hundred year plus old man, and a shark man, a wide variety of choices don't you think?"

"Very." Kisame barked out laughter, "Which one do you choose?"

I paused, not expecting this. Crap…I winced but ordered him to go first. He told me Konan, this made my chances with my confession even dimmer. I would still do it though. Konan walked by, Kisame told her about it. She rolled her eyes, then it was my turn to go.

"Uh…yeah…Konan I guess." I looked at her and she understood the pain I was going through.

"Aw…Zetsu give me a hug." she hugged me whispering, "I know how hard it is."

"I want him to know but he doesn't pick up hints that well." I whispered.

"You just have to blurt it out one day, I did." and that's where I got the idea from, Konan blurted out her love for Pein in the kitchen, and they became a couple…a fairy tale ending…

"I will, just…I don't know when…" I sighed, she offered a few suggestions.

"Valentine's day?" she offered, I shook my head.

"I'll figure it out, Kisame looks suspicious now."

"Bye."

"Bye." I sat back on the couch as she left

"So…you and Konan eh? You two more than friends? I wish I had someone with a body like that…" Kisame trailed clearly thinking dirty thoughts now.

'Even if that person was a guy who loved you way too much?' I fought to ask it out loud, instead…

"Curious question, have you ever had a random experimental period in your life…" I quickly mended using the novel Kisame read, "You know…like the main character in Silent Meadows?"

"Oh. Uh…between you and me, better stay that way, yes I have." he blushed and got up, "Have you?"

"Yeah…" I thought I answered too quickly but Kisame didn't show any suspicion, "How long did yours last?"

"Oh. Hmm…well about six months, before I realized that I wouldn't have any better luck with guys than girls. I don't think it matters, honestly, people can do what they wish even if it means going anal with guys-"

"That's where this conversation ends" I coughed, he turned with a sheepish grin on his face.

"Oh sorry, and yours?" he asked before making something in the kitchen.

I blushed, a month I would say? Should I lie? And also, what the heck? Did he honestly think relationships were built on…animal magnetism and desire? No! They were built on love, and friendship, later expressing…err…desires…as the ultimate form of love…EW! What was I doing? I smacked myself. Kisame came over and grabbed my hand, looked at me carefully before letting it go. I noticed he was fixing a sandwich. Bread still in hand.

"Better?" he asked, I smiled.

"Just a little crazy at the moment. Let's just never mention the subject again." I snorted.

"Be a man." Kisame stuck his tongue out at me, "It'll come up again."

'Oh yes it will.' I thought as he continued on lunch, 'Oh yes it will…'


	5. Season

It's been three months. A whole season. Nothing much has happened. I'd worried about myself, thought lots about Kisame, went on missions. The normal. Today though…was definitely no ordinary day. Someone's birthday was today. It was March the eighteenth, Kisame turned 36 today, it was also the day I planned to confess my love. Valentine's Day, it turned out, Kisame got sick and I didn't even have anything planned. So much for being a hopeless romantic…Today was the day…

I had to find a present. It was hard thinking about it because Kisame didn't exactly need/want anything and I didn't want him to guess what it was. I thought of an exception…the sequel to Silent Meadows; Crashing Waves. I went out at five in the morning just to buy the book and it took three hours to find a copy. I decided since he never finished Silent Meadows I could read his present before he could… I took a peek and got addicted, he was gonna love this…I almost started dancing in the street. Except I forgot about a card…

Now, since I was running across the town and back for a good card, people recognized me with growing interest. Someone offered me a flower, someone offered candy, and others offered me various items as I told them of my quest. Finally, I found the card, it was one of those cards with a "funny" joke about work inside. It was nine when I finished, Kisame would be awake soon…

Once I got back to base I ran into the kitchen. Kisame distracted me and I tripped, the present spilling out of the box. I gasped when he saw it. He only looked confused as he helped me up. It was then I realized he had absolutely no idea who the present was for!

"Good morning Zetsu…Hey, Crashing Waves…nice! Who's the present for?" he asked, I almost laughed, then realized he was serious.

"Don't you know what day it is Kisame?" he shrugged I sighed, "Who's birthday it is then?"

"Konan's?" he asked, then freaked out, "Oh god that woman is going to kill me if she finds out I forgot-!"

"No…want me to tell you?" I asked, he nodded, "Oh for the love of god, Kisame it's March the eighteenth today. You seriously forgot your own birthday?"

"OH!" he gasped, "Oops! Oh wow, I need a calendar…You remembered?"

"Yeah." I gazed fondly at him and handed him the present, "Open the card later."

He ripped it open, I sighed, the man didn't even gets hints when they were obvious. I even SAID to not open it now. Good lord…

"Your luck has changed, today is the day you will be loved" he smiled at me after reading a piece of fortune cookie paper. I just happened to eat it and find the paper. I thought it was cool so I added it into the card with tape, "Even if you forget, the rest of us at work will always remember: Today is the day we spend our money on you."

"Yeah, I know," I chuckled, "a bit weird."

"And Kisame, very neat penmanship Zetsu, Happy thirty sixth birthday, and before you know it someone might just find their way into your heart…aw that's sweet Zetsu." Kisame smiled and pulled me into a tight hug, I blushed and hugged him back, "Oh god this means I'm getting old…ah this sucks…"

"Nah, you don't look old, you look fine." I smiled at him, he grinned back with a brilliant smile arranged with shark teeth.

"Well, Zetsu, if you don't mind, I feel like going out to eat today." Kisame chuckled, I rolled my eyes but agreed to it. Who knows, maybe this day would be amazing.

We arrived at a kind of classy restaurant. I say kind of classy because people like Kisame and I aren't allowed in any normal classy restaurants. It was one of the curses being a shark-man and a plant-man brings. Kisame, due to not wanting to give the Akatsuki away, discarded the cloak and net in favor of a black tight fitted shirt and long, black, straight leg pants. It advertised every amazing feature he had and I tried my hardest not to drool over him. His eight pack, yes I was shocked at first, eight pack, was visible through the shirt. I blushed because staring at my crush at his sexiest yet was giving me a major boner. Despite his perfection he also added a long black coat which I groaned at.

What I was wearing…it was debatable. I also discarded the cloak and net in favor of black straight leg pants. I had to try, but I retracted the plant, and without it I felt helpless. I combed down my hair though there wasn't much to comb down. Or so I thought. I found out that I needed a trim because my hair was getting long again. And unable to find a black shirt I threw on a white button down shirt. Thank whoever made the shirt that both my skin tones didn't show through the fabric. Kisame said I looked cute and that was enough to make me that much more confident.

We then got seated in the near back of the restaurant. He ordered the obvious, fish, and I ordered, what I always do, a rare steak. We ate in almost silence and Kisame would occasionally lean in for a hug. I let him and then, after he ordered a few drinks, the intoxicated shark-man let out a secret.

"Hey -hic- Zetsu, I'm bi-sexual." Kisame winked at me, at that moment my blush was pulling the blood away from most of my body, but somehow I got half a stock, great…

"Kisame, you're drunk." though the man failed to notice the four empty glasses in front of him, "We should go and get you back to the base…"

"Okay" Kisame cheerfully got up, I covered the bill, and we walked (he stumbled) out.

It started to rain so when I saw Kisame halt I was curious, was he going to yell at the rain?

"I told Itachi not to just stand there in the rain and look what I'm doing." Kisame's voice lost it's slur, I gasped, "Yes, as you may have guessed, I'm not drunk, I needed an excuse to tell you…"

He then turned to walk in my direction, he put his palms out in front of him, and I put mine out in front of me our fingers interlocking. Kisame was looking at me carefully and I knew all of what he was thinking. This was a test to find out if I was okay with him being bi. To me this was much more, because this was now, and quite possibly the only chance for me to confess. If I didn't, it was all over for me. Kisame's eyes were locked on mine, and mine finally locked back on his. The over head light flickered against the darkness of our surroundings as Kisame let his hands down and leaned in for a kiss. I didn't stop him.

The first kiss was weird, because I had never kissed anything before. I nearly missed but leaned into Kisame, wrapping my arms around his shoulders. His arms slipped around my waist, and it seemed our first, perpetuating kiss would never end. I was content with that. I didn't know how to store memories. Just record. But even if Kisame was still drunk, and he was straight as a pin tomorrow, I would always remember that for just one night I lived out my dream. That was enough for me, that even for just one day, for just one moment, that I got just one kiss, from my one true love. One turned to two, then three, then four, then five. The rain turned to pouring, and before I ran for cover Kisame whispered something in my ear that made me so happy.

"I love you Zetsu-kun."

Kisame smiled as I tried to shelter myself under a low blooming cherry tree only to get dripped on. He, being a gentleman, took off his coat and wrapped it around me as we sat on a bench. I was tucked under Kisame's arm absorbing his warmth, Kisame didn't seem to mind that it was freezing out here. The man sat there like a statue, leaning over once in awhile to kiss my temple. The rain eased off into drizzle and Kisame, to my shock, picked me up bridal style and started to walk back to the base.

Kisame didn't even bother looking for his key or setting me down, he kicked the door a few times until Konan opened it. Konan looked at us, and then squealed for Pein who walked over, paled as he looked at us, and walked away to tell Madara. I was set down and I walked inside. For once this place seemed cozy, and I curled up by the fireplace. Kisame sat next to me with…a cup of…hot chocolate?

"You looked cold." Kisame handed the cup to me, the hot chocolate was bittersweet and very hot but it did the job and made me appreciate Kisame that much more.

"I don't want this day to end" I whispered

"Why?" Kisame asked jokingly, "You always want me to serve you?"

"Because if this was just a one time thing my heart might be broken tomorrow." I continued in the fainter of the two of us, "Kisame, I love you."

When I didn't hear Kisame respond, I was scared, all my hopes were fading. The man then took my drink from me, set it down, and kissed me again. Konan squealed in the background, Madara snorted and muttered something unintelligible, and there was no noise from Pein. There was a noise that did surprise me. It was faint and it sounded like it was coming from everywhere. Kisame pulled away and stroked my cheek trying to-calm me down. I was whimpering like a puppy, Kisame's teeth probably nicked my lower lip. I never bled before, the taste of it was scary. It's obvious I've tasted blood before but not my own. I tasted amazing.

The blood flow halted before I ripped my lip open, thank god. Kisame got a tissue and wiped the blood that dribbled down my chin before kissing me again more carefully. My eyes slipped closed and I heard protests. All from Konan who was being hauled away by Pein and Madara. They stated she shouldn't be exposed to "porn". I was about to question this when Kisame abruptly stopped and laughed quietly. I looked down to find myself faced with an old issue from earlier…and a new one in Kisame's pants.

"What are we going to do about those?" Kisame chuckled still looking at mine, "It's very, very noticeable and looks very, very hard."

Speaking of hardness I looked at the one in Kisame's pants. When Kisame did end up getting me into bed he might have to fight to keep me there. Through his pants you could visibly see that it was extremely large even for a guy his size. Or maybe that's because he's that size…yeah whatever thoughts of me in bed he was fantasizing now he wasn't getting them fulfilled tonight.

"Well, I'm going to go masturbate in the bathroom, alone." I slipped out of his grip and headed for the bathroom shutting and locking the door behind me. Just at the moment I was feeling most alone:

"Never thought you were a hopeless romantic Zetsu." Kisame voice teased from the other side of the door, I groaned and replied to him:

"You can use the bedroom but your side. Not my side." I ordered, starting back up again.

"Oh come on baby can't we both share?" Kisame pleaded, I liked that but wouldn't let him know it.

"Busy."

"You did not just say that to me-"

"I thought you were the manly one of us two."

"…I'm gonna get you when come out here Zetsu…"

No, he didn't. When I got out there he embraced me in a warm hug and kissed me multiple times. In multiple places…We ended up making love to the moonlight, who's soft beams caressed our bodies, uncaring as to who we were and what we were. After we finished, while I was starting to doze off, Kisame asked me a question about what would happen to us in the Akatsuki. I was so afraid that I had no answer.


	6. Year

It's been a year since I've gotten my partner. In that time we've met, we've talked, we've danced, kissed, made love, and planned our run away. Why were we running away? Because all that was left of the Akatsuki was us and Madara. Pein died, Konan left. Then she was killed by Madara. That was one reason why I hate him, he killed Konan! Last time I peeked in Madara's files he was sending both of us on dangerous solo missions. I do dangerous stuff all the time so there is an emphasis on dangerous.

It was mainly Kisame who did fighting missions and his tasks have gotten harder and very complex. Reason two why I hate him, he's trying to keep us apart! My body count was decreasing and my fighting increasing. Being the defensive person I am I'm not used to kidnapping people, interrogating them, and then only eating one body such as one of their guards. That's if they don't obey! If they do obey then I get no free meal and I have to go hunting. Reason three why I hate him, he's making my life harder. Kisame's been calming me down about wanting to fight Madara though his eye twitched when he did.

"That bastard has to dig his own grave once I'm through with him!" I yelled struggling to get away from Kisame who was holding me back, I just found out Kisame had three consecutive fighting missions in a row as his next full mission.

"Sssh…Zetsu, love, it's fine I've done missions even longer than-" he cut himself off, I was enraged, he's had LONGER?

"What the hell! I'm going to maul his face! Gouge out his eyes! Chop and strewn his internal organs! Dice up his heart! Rip apart his limbs! Smash his head against the wa-" Kisame's hand muffled the rest of my speech, I still struggled to get away.

After a few more minutes of thrashing I got dizzy and gave up. Went I went limp, Kisame picked me up and laid me on the couch so I could sleep. He kissed my forehead before leaving on the mission. I thought this was what partners were for, helping each other on missions. A low growl made me jump and whimper in fear. I turned my head slowly to find Madara looming over me with an angry demeanor. He must have heard my little threat towards him. My limbs regained function and I threw myself away from the couch and out the open window once I saw Madara's weapon in hand. He had his battle fan. He meant business, and he wasn't going to let me apologize. Not after leaving me almost dead so I could beg for his mercy. Maybe Kisame would try to kill him if all didn't go according to plan.

'Where are we going Kuro?' my other half asked me as we went underground.

'Shiro we're just going underground, until Madara stops pursuit.'

'Shouldn't we go for Kisame? Kuro…I'm scared…'

'We'll find Kisame-' I cut off, we were usually in divided thought when we both had a point, 'Yeah we have to go now, Kisame's in danger.'

'I hope Madara doesn't! My poor Kisame!'

'He's ours.' I thought as we surfaced in front of Kisame who jumped in surprise

"Zetsu? What on earth are you doing here?" Kisame asked, Madara wasn't here yet…

"Crap, Shiro we messed up!" I yelled, not a daily thing for me, "Now we brought Kisame into this!"

"I'm sorry, I was worried…" my other half whimpered as a swirl started to appear and formed into a man with a battle fan and a vengeance, were we back to one stream of thought and emotion, fright.

"Madara? What are you doing here? Is my mission not a priority anymore?" Kisame asked as I clung to his arm, "Zetsu? Sweetheart what's wrong? Madara what's wrong with Zets-"

Kisame's eyes narrowed as he analyzed the situation. With a swift movement I was behind Kisame who was guarding me and grinding his teeth. His thoughts were as clear as his expression. He knew that we didn't have a prayer of beating Madara with me in fear and half asleep and him exhausted from his trek to his current location. He was finding the quickest escape route as an angry Madara advanced from fifty yards away. I resisted the sobs that were trying to claw their way out of my throat.

"Zetsu, May-Fly, leave and don't come back." Kisame said through clearly clenched teeth removing Samehada from his back, "Get somewhere safe, go on."

"N-no!" I yelled, everybody paused for a half a second before moving once again, "Kisame I can't leave you here…He's too dangerous! You can't win!"

"I can distract him. Go! Zetsu before it's too late!" Kisame yelled back at me, Madara was twenty five yards away, I was still quaking in fear but sunk halfway into the ground.

It was frightening, the fact that I had to let my lover take on one of the most powerful people in the world. He looked back at me one final time and the rest of me disappeared. Being underground wasn't just rocks and bugs. To me, I could just ignore them as I usually instantly appeared in a new location. Now that I was in place it felt like I was swimming in a pool, a pool of earth. Up above I felt all motions halt so I swam until I could hear the conversation.

"Zetsu's chakra is everywhere! Where is he?" Madara hissed at Kisame.

"I feel it too…Zetsu are you using genjutsu?" Kisame asked the ground.

It's not like I would reply. Except to one thing. My chakra being painfully sucked out and I knew only one way how. Kisame really needs to learn how to keep his sword off the ground at all times. I surfaced behind him and very weakly attempted to lift his arm. His arm jerked up in response and Samehada started to return my chakra. I collapsed back and waited for the earth to take me. I felt a sharp sting, a spurt or blood flew in front of me appetizingly, and I looked down to find my leg cut up from the knee down. The blood started to pour out in rivulets. This was not my day.

I whimpered helplessly as I watched it bleed. Kisame was busy, Madara trying to kill us both and all that. I knew I should stop it but the pull to eat myself was very distracting. Kisame, knowing I would have no control over my instincts threw the medical sac right at me. My hurt leg would only allow me to drag myself to it as it landed a few feet from me. I did what I could for it but I wasn't sure how I could help Kisame now. The blood was just too much a distraction. Until I saw Kisame fly back into the tree next to me. That was when my rage boiled back over and I stood up in front of Madara shaking, but determined. He stopped surprising us both and I asked what I already knew the answer to.

"Madara just leave us alone! Why are you doing this?" by that I meant a seemingly unconscious Kisame who was bleeding out of his mouth.

"Because, you stupid shit, you two are practically worthless to me now!" Madara growled, "I plan to finish my plans without anyone betraying me!"

Madara advanced with the fan and I backed up. It was after a few steps I tripped over a root cursing. Madara was still approaching so I shimmied backwards wondering how to get out of this unharmed, or more likely, alive. A new wave of fear asserted itself when I backed up into a tree. I still had no way out and no way to get Kisame out. It was over.

'I'm sorry' I thought as a tear slipped down my face; I then closed my eyes, hoping for the best.

"Almost." my eyes flashed open and I was very disoriented not to find myself outdoors, Kisame was leaning over me smiling, "Hey, it's me, Kisame."

"Huh?" I sat up in confusion, we were in a cozy cabin, specifically the one that me and Kisame planned to run away to, "Kisame, how'd we get here?"

"I set a trap for Madara" Kisame sat next to me on the rather soft comforter I was under, "I had to look unconscious, for your safety. When the trap went off it got Madara and whacked you in the head. I'm really sorry about that, you just went out like a light. So in the five seconds it took Madara to get out we were gone. Oh boy he put up a pursuit but I dashed into a village and he didn't follow me. Then I came here because I was literally planning to come here today. You've been asleep for…oh a few hours. The good news though…you're safe. We're safe. We will always be safe. I told the village leader of Madara's whereabouts and now he's being hunted. You might have a concussion though…sorry…"

A concussion. For my own freedom from a decades worth of time in the Akatsuki, escaping death, staying with my wonderful soul mate forever and ever. One concussion. Hell, I would expect a few broken bones, a missing limb, stuff like that. Temporary memory loss and confusion I could live with. A smile bloomed on my lips and I hugged Kisame.

"No more Akatsuki?" I asked still hugging him inwardly wondering when I had retracted my plant.

"No more Akatsuki, no more Madara, no more missions." Kisame assured me and kissed me fully on the lips.

"No more files being read, no more people being recruited, no more people losing their memories." I kissed him back before noticing dark circles under Kisame's eyes, "You should really go to bed love…"

"I will." Kisame went under the covers and, still upright, started to doze off.

It was also weird to find that my leg had stopped bleeding and that I had changed clothes to a pair of cargo shorts and a plain white t-shirt. Kisame was dressed similarly. The cabin had some very calming scents in it so, without waking Kisame, I got up to go investigate. It was very relieving to find some of my plants made it to the kitchen and outside in the small but friendly garden. There was a very aromatic cup of tea waiting on the counter. Wild blueberry it smelled like, I could also pick up orange, blackberry, and rose hips. It felt good to drink though cold, my throat dry after the whole fight.

I turned back to sit on a rather fluffy couch when I noticed Kisame again. He looked so vulnerable, his head lolled adorably to one side. His hair was still ruffled and spiking in random tufts. He also looked so innocent, sleep made him look so at peace. He was also mumbling things if you listened closely. Things about nothing. Just some incoherent uttered sounds and once in awhile he would say something that resembled a word. I caught my name then. It was like a prayer on his tongue.

I walked over because he opened and closed his eyes. I sat on the bed and took his hand in mine. Mindlessly stroking the skin of it waiting for him to ask me anything. It took him about five minutes to get the sentence out but he groaned and continued.

"Zetsu…" he then broke out into a yawn.

"Yes my love?" I asked him.

"My coffee's gone." he moaned, he didn't think to steal the coffee machine from the base.

"Want some black tea?" I asked again, he nodded trying not to fall back asleep.

"Zetsu can you carry me?" he asked, I snorted, like I would, or could.

"I'll bring the tea here then." I got up to make his tea.

"Zetsu…" Kisame called as I started to boil the water.

"Yes Kisame?" I turned around.

"Can you get me a straw too?" he mumbled, his eyes closing, I chuckled and found a straw he could use.

I wasn't sure how many times I would be able to see Kisame so at ease and carefree. The thought pained my heart but a part of me was hoping that with time, this would happen more often. I also felt at ease and everything around the house besides the kettle boiling was reduced to a low murmur. I breathed in and back out savoring the moment like it in itself was a cup of tea. The water was ready then so I prepared the tea leaves and went to go give it to Kisame.

The shark hybrid was already asleep again so I, a bit exasperated, put the cup of tea on the tiny but pretty cherry wood night stand next to the matching cherry wood framed bed. It was comforting to know that we had all this time now. To not fear that with every passing day we might die. To know nothing would go wrong with our lives again. I stared out the window with a smile playing on my lips at two birds cuddling. One was blue with black markings the other one black, white, and a hint of gray. I shifted my gaze to a notebook forming ideas. I was never an artist and I haven't drawn much besides landmarks before but it wouldn't hurt to try right?

For the next hour I shifted between watching the birds, drawing them, and contemplating what to draw next. The birds came out fairly well, if only I could color them. The bluebird had his head resting on top of the other bird who was tucked under his feathery, blue wing. I found the sight endearing, and familiar…I looked over at Kisame who was obliviously sleeping. Totally unaware of me drawing him next.

"I love you." I said quietly to my sleeping lover who just fidgeted and went still, "And I always will…forever."


	7. Decade

It's been a full decade since Kisame and I had become partners. Except we were only "partners" for a year. Normal partners for about a season but not long after that. For a month we were getting to a rough spot but we patched it up and resumed our normal lives. In the week we were partners that worked well together, understood each other. In that first day is when my life took a turn for the best.

It was funny, how you could have a run through of your life when you're as nostalgic as me. Bits and pieces of conversations and my life started to dance beneath my closed eyelids.

-(Flashback!)-

'He pulled the covers back over me and then for the rest of the time, he stroked my hair. I didn't get it, until I woke up from sleep.'

That was actually the most peaceful sleep I had gotten in a year. My dreams were plagued with nightmares before Kisame arrived. Now I only have peaceful night's sleeps.

'Accidentally though, I more like tackled him and we both fell over, laughing so hard anyone could have thought we've been lifelong friends. As soon as we stopped rolling on the floor dieing of laughter, we both got up, suppressing even more laughter, leaves strewn in our hair and headed back to base.'

Life long friends, I mused, well that was something we are now. We're friends, we're lovers, we're allies, we're in love. That's how it always will be from then to now on. Well, not in that order.

'Bursting through the door of an unused and run down cabin we quickly found on our maps that the towns were too far for a day's journey…There was also an old, sturdy bed, a worn couch, and a rickety front door. That was all I really wanted that night.'

Little did I know what a rift that would create between us. And little did I know how easy to sow it was. I sighed, that's love for you.

'I was still on the floor, still hurting, still wishing Kisame would wake up. He didn't, and I recognized that fairy tale endings only happen to good people. I hate the rain. I hate this cabin. I hate fairy tales. And I hate love.'

But then again, I'm in love with that very same man. I love the rain, it can make Kisame and I so at peace. That cabin was…horrible. Now I was in my own fairy tale with the prince of my dreams. And love is beautiful, I barely remember why I hated it.

'"Almost all of it." Pein snorted, "I couldn't help but wake you; you looked silly just rolling around. What were you doing in your dream?"'

Surprisingly I was not doing what you think. I was just embarrassed at the fact that I was clinging to PEIN while saying I LOVE YOU to KISAME. Ah, but Pein was a normally quiet guy he didn't care. I smiled at that, he and Konan would have had great children if they wanted to. Before Pein died I do remember Konan wanting to get pregnant and the sad news is I think she achieved it and he passed. Then Madara didn't notice or care about the fact she was pregnant and killed her. She would have made a great mom…to me she would have anyway.

'"Don't you EVER hurt Zetsu like that ever, EVER again! Hear me Hoshigaki? Never again!" she shrieked at him, he nodded, dizzy, "If you do so help you god…I will GET YOU."'

Ah, again, Konan would beat up whoever hurts her children. That's why she'd make a good mother. And she was sweet, kind, and supportive. I wouldn't know if she was loving or not. I think so though. I miss her to this day.

'Once I got back to base I ran into the kitchen. Kisame distracted me and I tripped, the present spilling out of the box. I gasped when he saw it. He only looked confused as he helped me up. It was then I realized he had absolutely no idea who the present was for!'

That was hilarious, it really was. He complained over and over again about wanting the sequel and we've been good friends. The poor man's never gotten a present from a friend before just because. Or a present for his birthday. He clearly didn't expect it.

'"Hey -hic- Zetsu, I'm bi-sexual." Kisame winked at me'

At that time I had a when did that happen moment. My world turned sideways. I was just dumbfounded. Since when was Kisame bi-sexual? Of course through trace memories it was obvious. I was just missing the hints that he gave me. Ah…we both suck at this…

'But even if Kisame was still drunk, and he was straight as a pin tomorrow, I would always remember that for just one night I lived out my dream. That was enough for me, that even for just one day, for just one moment, that I got just one kiss, from my one true love. One turned to two, then three, then four, then five.'

I smiled at that. He kissed me. That really all I can say to that. I love him.

'I was tucked under Kisame's arm absorbing his warmth, Kisame didn't seem to mind that it was freezing out here. The man sat there like a statue, leaning over once in awhile to kiss my temple. The rain abruptly turned to drizzle and Kisame, to my shock, picked me up bridal style and started to walk back to the base.'

That reminded me of the birds. Not that bridal style thing so much but as the tucked under his arm thing. I still have that drawing and many more now. Of nature or Kisame, it varies.

'We ended up making love to the moonlight who's soft beams caressed our bodies, uncaring as to who we were and what we were.'

One of the more delicate memories. I found out on that night how much I could love a man. As much as I do now.

'A concussion. For my own freedom from a decades worth of time in the Akatsuki, escaping death, staying with my wonderful soul mate forever and ever. One concussion.'

It's true, I expected a whole lot worse. If I lost a limb then it would seem fair. But I'm okay now, I forget things occasionally and I stumble a bit more often than normal but I'm genuinely okay.

'It was very relieving to find some of my plants made it to the kitchen and outside in the small but friendly garden.'

Plants were a big part of my life. The good and bad parts. I naturally want to keep them. The smallest things could make me happy.

'"I love you." I said quietly to my ever sleeping lover who just fidgeted and went still, "And I always will…forever."'

I still do to this day.

-(Back to now)-

In other news Madara never got caught, his whereabouts a mystery. We were allowed to stay because we weren't harming anybody or doing any questionable things. Well, not questionable in a bad way. I mean we ARE still gay. And we were looking to adopt an orphan…In fact…

-(Flashback to a month ago)-

"This is our little 9 year old room" the guy stayed at the door as Kisame and I walked in to find multiple children playing. There was one that caught my eye. She looked a bit like Konan. The little girl was so cute though I couldn't help but go say hi. Yes, don't worry, I had my plant retracted so the kids wouldn't be too scared of me.

"Hi what's your name?" I asked the little girl who stopped her game and smiled at me.

"My name's Aki." she beamed, I offered her a hug and she snuggled into my arms.

"Oh? Like 'Autumn'?" I asked her again and I picked her up she nodded and giggled as I tried to step over the orphanage's abundance of toys.

"Hmm?" the guy at the door looked up, "Need a history?"

"I would love one." I smiled and then my expression went blank as I read that this baby was born to a blue haired yellow eyed female that died on a battlefield with paper scattered over it. I motioned Kisame over.

"D-do you think…" Kisame trailed, my eyes a bit teary I nodded.

"We just found Konan's child." I whispered then smiled at the little girl and we both hugged her.

"Does this mean I'm finally getting a home?" she asked.

"Yes." I hugged her tighter as Kisame filled out the paperwork, "You're coming home with us"

-(Back to future)-

"Zetsu?" Aki walked up to me with my first drawing notebook in hand, "What's in this?"

"Hmm?" I looked up from my tea, "Oh, I drew in that for the first time, I have more if you want to see."

I got out the other eight drawing notebooks showing her the best of my pictures. I stopped at the one in the exact back of the ninth notebook. Kisame had been sleeping and I drew the whole room with the moonlight highlighting certain features of his. He looked so innocent it could have been a crime. Kisame walked over at that moment as Aki ran to get something.

Age had not done a single one of his features wrong. His hair got longer, still in its fin shape with a new curl at the end of it, and I trim it a bit occasionally. He got even more lean and muscled with time as well. He was still the same Kisame. Just a 45 year old version of him.

"Oi, Zetsu…" Kisame kneeled down to look at the picture, "When did you draw that?"

Did I mention that his voice got deeper? It went from sarcastic to romantic too. Relaxation had a very positive affect on him.

"About four months ago." I blushed and smiled, "You just looked so cute…"

"Kisame I got the present-! Whoa!" Aki was running and then she tripped, the present spilling out of the box. Kisame caught her and they both smiled at me. The present was a box of colored pencils. What I haven't had for the past decade.

"Aw…you two are too good to me." I let Kisame kiss me and I kissed Aki's forehead

Yes, in order to remember some of my past I got my bones examined and it turns out my bones look around 35 to 40 years old. So today, I apparently turned 38. I joined the Akatsuki at a supposed 18. When my village could kick me out probably. When I was old enough. I partnered with Kisame ten years later. It was a good guess. I mean I looked around 28 then. Now I'm approaching my 40's. With a 9 year old kid and a 45 year old lover by my side.

I haven't changed very much. My hair's grown to chin length since I last cut it. I can't bear to have my hair short again, there are just too many bad memories associated with short hair now. My plant due to not being used has now just become part of my inner structure. Well…only being used when Aki wants to see me use May-Fly. I feel like jelly when I don't have the plant inside me now…As for my body…well I haven't really changed much, I haven't been moving much at all. I take occasional walks and trips to the town but otherwise I'm home.

"I love you Zetsu." Kisame kissed me again, I kissed him back.

"And I love you Kisame." I smiled and he kissed me again.

Aki spent the rest of the night trying to draw her stuffed bunny. I found this out when I peeked in her room at ten o'clock. She went in her room at six. The girl clearly wants to be as good as I am. Her bedtime was at eight. So after she fell asleep I crept over to her drawing to find the head of the bunny detailed and everything; the bunny had no body as of yet. I tucked the drawing back where it was found and headed back to my room.

The giant white window revealed my moonlit garden and a little sliver of the waning moon. Tomorrow would be the new moon again and since I've forgotten to look at the calendar for the past few years, I've counted the days by the moon's shape. This would be a gentle, breezeless Thursday.

I was amused at the scraps of white torn fabric on the floor. Based on the size on the tag it was Kisame's and it looked like he couldn't get today's shirt off fast enough. Today's pants made it though so I threw them in the hamper. I usually took them down to the river so I could hand wash them. The river near our house was very clean and Kisame took swims while I did the wash. Kisame would do it if I got sick and I'm teaching Aki how to wash the clothes, make dinner, and all the basic household stuff too.

I quietly tucked myself into bed and was about to fall asleep when a figure etched in silver moonlight leaned into my window and whispered my name. I looked up after a few seconds and Kisame was standing in the room tucking away today's pay into the safe we had. Kisame went on quick missions that took normally a day for most but a few hours for him to get a way to pay the bills and get food and other needs for our family. They paid him extra for the quick service.

"Kisame?" I called to him quietly.

"Yes my love?" he replied as he took off his work clothes and put them in the hamper.

"Do you still think of Madara?" I asked and squeezed my eyes closed as I heard a quiet gasp and then a growl from my lover.

"I hope you don't think of that son of a bitch." Kisame huffed and tucked himself in right next to me.

"I know how you feel but…I don't know…I'm wondering what he's doing and where he is…" I said slowly, Kisame didn't growl, he was sharing that thought.

"Well…I don't care right now. I'm just glad that after they called the search off he didn't make a reappearance…" Kisame shuddered, "The man was evil. I mean we were too, but not to THAT degree…"

"Mmm…I agree…though you weren't that bad. You killed and stole. I was a cannibal who killed and later stole the meat off their bodies." I said was, I stopped eating humans right around the time I moved in here.

"How did you do it Zetsu?" Kisame asked, "What drew you to cannibalism?"

"Madara said I was a cannibal before. So I ate a human, liked it, and did it over and over" I blinked a bit spastically realizing the actuality of the situation, "All those people…I probably wasn't even a cannibal before…I don't know…"

"Let's just go to bed love…" Kisame trailed as he fell asleep

A light snore followed Kisame's eyelids closing and I was about to join him. I laid back down and stared at the ceiling hoping for my world to go to blackness. It almost did. Another figure was standing at the window with curious Sharingans focused on my face and now floor length spiky black hair. I froze and couldn't bring myself to wake Kisame. The figure hopped in the window while I was too in shock to scream and laid a thick folder stuffed with papers on my nightstand. The figure then went back out the window and turned back to me. I felt my muscles unlock, it must be a dream then…A cool breeze hit my face and I didn't wake. The figure nodded once and disappeared into the night with one message for me.

"Sorry I didn't show this to you before. It's the files I was given by your village when I recruited you for the Akatsuki. Farewell Zetsu…" Madara's voice began to fade away with the wind before a last broken sentence was uttered, "And…happy birthday…my dear."

-The End-


	8. Lifetime

It's been a moment since I breathed out. It's been 1 day since I went into town. It's been 1 week filled with vivid dreams. It's been 1 month since we adopted our daughter Aki. It's been 1 season since leaves sprouted from their buds. It's been 1 year since I've had my bones checked. It's been 1 decade since I've left the Akatsuki and the lifetime in which I found my lover and best friend…


End file.
